Users of mobile communication devices such as smartphones, tablet computers or laptop computers often want to find information that describes or supplements other information about the environment that they are currently using their mobile device within. This is commonly done by using a search engine to search for websites or other sources of information, and then retrieve information from one or more external data sources.
In some cases, the process of searching for appropriate information can be inconvenient and/or time consuming. For example, the retrieval and display of information can require access to multiple systems and/or require the user to perform many manual steps in searching for and retrieving the appropriate information.
It would be desirable to help automate this retrieval process and automatically provide the user with information that helps the user better understand something about, for example, a person, place or thing in their present environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background. The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.